BELLA
by katemasencullen
Summary: My name is Bella and this is the story of my life from the depths of Turkey, where tradition is the only law.
1. Prologue

**Author's note;**

Hello once again. It is my pleasure to present you with my second fanfiction. For "Bella" I was inspired by a Turkish TV series, Sila (tell me if you've heard of it or seen it), but it's not a copy the plot is entirely mine just the main idea. Hope you'll enjoy and be kind enough to give me feedback. Thank you very much for staying with me and reading this.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot (which was inspired by Sila). These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue.**

In Mardin tradition is the law and none dares defy it not even the Aga. Sixteen years ago two people fell in love and their names were Renee Black and Charlie Swan. Both Charlie and Renee came from poor families so they were under the false belief that their union would be easily accepted. But they couldn't be more wrong. Renee's family refused to give Charlie her hand, wanting a wealthier groom for her. Therefore they were forbidden to have any sort of contact. But Charlie and Renee's love was too strong and they kept meeting in secret. Soon attraction beat common cense and Renee and Charlie consummated their relationship. But as luck would have it they were caught and word spread across the town and soon Renee's family's name was shamed to no end and Renee was forbidden to leave the house. A month passed with no contact between the two until Renee sent a message to Charlie with her sister in law, wanting to inform him that she was in the family way. Unfortunately her family learned everything and her brother, Billy, set out to kill him. Charlie was lucky enough to flee and find shelter in a friend's house in a neighboring town. Months passed like that and Renee went in labor, only with her mother and sister in law to aid her. Her pains continued for hours making everyone fear she and the child wouldn't survive. Finally after hours the sound of a newborn cry could be heard. Renee's mother relieved that her daughter's torture ended turned to her, only to come face to face with a pair of lifeless eyes. Charlie heard of the news and run to his child. But reaching the Blacks' house, he came face to face with Renee's brother. Billy grieving for the loss of his sister killed him in his anger, stealing the child of the only living parent it had. And so the child was left to live with its uncle's family, as nothing more than a servant, knowing only hate and being considered a source of constant shame for the family. And its name was Bella.

**Author's note;**

So, what do you think? I know it is short but it's only the prologue. The next chapters will be longer. Please review. Your reviews are my source of inspiration. So keep them up so I can keep the chapters up.

Love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note; **

Hello again. The first chapter was already written so I thought I'd update today and save my self the stress of thinking when I'd get another chance to update. I hope you'll enjoy this and review to tell me your opinion on the first chapter.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot (which was inspired by "Sila"). The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter one.**

The moment I heard the news I knew this wouldn't end well. I couldn't possibly understand what Jacob was thinking stealing the Aga's sister. Sue was devastated she was certain the Aga would kill them both. Billy's only problem was his family's name and how it was once again disgraced. If you asked me he was also bothered by the fact that since Jacob would be dead he'd have work more at the fields or even find a helping hand. Either way he wasn't pleased with his son's foolish decisions. On my part I was consumed by grief, everyone new how kind and innocent the Aga's sister is and she definitely didn't deserve to die because Jacob was too much of a coward to go ask for her hand. Either way the house was a mess. Billy was constantly pacing and ordering me and Rachel, while Sue was crying and in constant need of cologne to remain conscious. Seth on the other hand was happy sitting in a corner eating fruits, as if this was just another night. We all pretty much knew what was going to happen, the Aga had already left with his men, they would most likely return with two dead bodies.

When the clock finally struck three and everyone was ready to pass out from exhaustion there was the sound of somebody knocking on the door. Sue was immediately on her feet while everyone else stood staring at the door not knowing what to do. "Won't someone open the door? What are you doing just standing there?" Sue spoke the anxiety obvious in her voice. "Bella." Billy ordered in a hard voice. I immediately hurried to the door. You can't even imagine my surprise when I came face to face with a sober looking Jacob and a hopeful Leah. I silently opened the door wider and let them in. "Thank god." Sue exclaimed attacking her son with hugs and kisses. Billy always the more calculative broke the small celebration. "What happened?" Jacob was the one who responded. "Leah spoke to her brother. He let us come here." Sue immediately hugged Leah tighter. "Thank you." She whispered kissing her forehead. "They just let you go?" inquired Billy. "There's going to be a meeting tomorrow and they should decide our fate." Jacob spoke looking at Leah with sad eyes. That simple statement sobered everyone. "You must be tired. Bella, Rachel prepare a room for Leah. Jacob you're sleeping in your room." Sue spoke with finality. I immediately walked towards my room with Rachel right behind me. "This is so unfair." Rachel whined while pulling of the covers from the bed. "Mama knows we don't have extra rooms. Why doesn't the princess go to her family's house, why does she have to take your room?" On one side Rachel was right it was unfair. But I had already had my fair share of injustice so one more was nothing I couldn't take. "Don't talk like that. Should father hear you you'll never see a book again in your life." I chastised her taking the covers from her hands and depositing them on the sofa. "But…" Rachel whined. "No buts." I interrupted her getting out some new sheets from the closet. "What have I told you about whining?" I questioned throwing them to her. "It's not ladylike." She answered with a scowl. "Neither is that scowl." I added. "Now less talking and more working." I advised lifting one side of the mattress. And so that night everybody slept restlessly thinking about tomorrow's meeting and how it would change our lives.

That morning Billy was the first to wake up wanting to get ready for the meeting therefore waking all of us up. As soon as he was ready he left for the Aga's house where the meeting would take place, leaving the rest of us to wait. You could tell everyone was anxious for their own reasons. Sue didn't want to lose her first son. Leah didn't want Jacob or herself to die. Seth didn't want his icon dead. Rachel on the other hand had two reasons to be anxious. On one hand she could lose her big brother. On the other hand she was scared of an exchange taking place. I myself had one fear only, Jacob's death would have grave consequences on our lives, and I feared that my situation would only get worse.

The waiting part was excruciating but seeing the look on Billy's face was even worse. We all knew from the expression encompassing Billy's face that something was definitely wrong. "What did they decide?" Sue questioned her husband. Billy remained silent so Jacob was the next to speak. "What? Did they decide to kill us after all?" Billy didn't answer he only looked at Rachel with pity in his eyes. "No." Sue cried hugging her daughter to her chest. "She is only thirteen." She insisted. "Aga didn't want anyone to die. So there is going to be an exchange." Billy spoke looking at his wife and daughter whipping in each others arms. After a moment one by one we left the room, each with their own feelings for the decision taken, leaving mother and daughter to cry for their loses.

Later that evening while caring a tray of empty tea cups to the kitchen I crossed the garden, where Billy and Jacob were currently discussing in hushed voices, and thought I heard my name being mentioned. Taking a moment to hear better I paused. "Think about it father. She is a member of the family whether we want her to be or not. Black blood runs in her veins. Let her go to the Aga, Rachel is too young. Either way this could work to our interest. Bella marries the Aga and we could find a powerful husband for Rachel later when she is of age. Who would ever want to marry Bella anyway?" Billy seemed to be considering Jacob's words. "And what if the Aga doesn't want her?" Billy wondered. "She is considered beautiful. What else could he possibly want?" Jacob asked. I was completely shocked with what I was hearing, dare I say even scared. I didn't have much contact with the outside world to know anything about the current Aga but what I heard about everyone before him left me with the image of a cruel man who took anything he wanted. "It's a win win situation. We get rid of her and Rachel stays here keeping Mama happy." Jacob said trying to convince Billy. "I'm going to have to talk to your Mother about it. She was friends with Renee she has the last word about it." That was all Billy said before leaving. After a couple of minutes Jacob went in the house as well and I was left there thinking of what I heard. I honestly didn't know what to feel about what I just heard. My life in the Blacks' house was definitely not a walk in the park but it was all I knew. What would happen if I actually married the Aga? What would be expected of me? I wasn't given the upbringing equal to an Aga's bride. The opposite actually, I was brought up serving Billy and his family, knowing that I would most likely die serving them. Now knowing that I might actually be forced to marry a man I don't know, I had no idea what to feel. That night I stayed awake tossing in the small divan in the kitchen crying about what the future may bring.

**Author's note;**

I hope you liked the First Chapter. Keep up the reviews so I can continue writing with the same zeal.

Thank you and love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note;**

I couldn't find it in me to write after the lack of response from your part. But decided to stop whining and just get on with it. It would torture me anyway so this was the only solution. By the way completely irrelevant but boys are so complicated, I met this guy when he helped me with my forms at auth and gave him my number (after he asked for it of course), and **two months** later he contacts me and wants me to believe he wants us to only be friends, honestly how stupid does he think I am? Anyway, for those still reading enjoy chapter 2.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot and that was inspired by Sila. The characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Two.**

The next morning Sue and Lea left the house to go shopping for the wedding while Jacob went to the fields with Billy and Rachel and Seth went to school. So after I took care of everything in the house I took the chance and went to the kitchen to catch some sleep on the small sofa. I was woken some time later to Sue yelling my name from outside. I quickly hurried out not wanting to make her wait. "Come help!" She ordered as soon as I was in her line of sight. Taking as many bags as I could from her hands I followed behind her and Leah. When we finally reached my room they put all the bags on the bed and started sorting through everything. "Take this to the kitchen, you're going to iron them later." Sue spoke shoving two bags in my hands and I knew to do what she said immediately. When I reentered the room Sue and Leah where both admiring a dress they had hanging on the closet. "You're going to be beautiful wearing this. My Jacob is so lucky to marry you." Sue gashed holding Leah's face in her hands. "I'm the lucky one to be marrying him." Leah gashed back. I couldn't help but wonder how they could forget that two days ago we were certain there would be a funeral instead of a wedding. When Sue finally noticed I was back she reached for a black bag laying forgotten on the floor. "You'll wear this on the wedding." She said coldly giving the bag to me. "Now go cook lunch Rachel and Seth should be back in a while." She ordered dismissing me, while I only nodded. As soon as I got to the kitchen I put the bag next to the sofa and busied myself cooking lunch.

I was ironing the clothes and linen Sue and Leah bought that morning when Rachel came in the room calling my name. "Bella! Bella!" Her voice rang through the house and I was thankful we were alone otherwise she would have suffered a spanking for being so loud. "Keep your voice down." I cautioned looking at her. "Bella I need a new textbook." She spoke looking at me through her eyelashes. "You can't leave the house alone." I said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't be leaving the house alone if you came with me." She whispered. "You can wait until someone else comes back home." I said not even sparing her idea a thought. "But I need it now." She whined. "No." I whispered. "The shops are closing in half an hour and then I won't have a textbook and I won't finish my homework and I'll fail the lesson and lose the year and papa will take me from the school and I'll never become a doctor." She said sounding desperate. I looked at her pleading her not to make me do this while she herself pleaded me to do it. "Get your scarf. But we're going to the shop and back no stops." I said trying to sound strict, but anyone could hear the fear in my voice. I was dreading going outside. I couldn't even remember the last time I had gone outside. I believed it must have been when I was ten to pay the doctor a visit and I was escorted by Sue and Billy. We went there and back, no stops.

The walk to the store was easy. Rachel knew the way and we finished pretty quick so I started hoping that we might actually make it without anything going wrong. Big mistake. "We didn't come this way." I said looking around at the unfamiliar buildings. "We're just taking a shortcut." Rachel said although the way she avoided my eyes when she looked at me had me thinking otherwise but I remained quiet. When we reached the crossroad at the end of the road we were walking she stopped. "Why did we stop?" I asked looking around confused. Rachel looked at me with guilt in her eyes. "I know you said no stops but" I cut her right there. "What did you do?" I asked getting more nervous by the minute. "I'm just going to be a minute. I swear it." She pleaded with me. "No, we're going home." I said trying to sound strict while inside I was panicking. "Please Bella, please. I'm just going to give some notes to a friend." She was down to begging now and I couldn't find it in me to refuse her. "Hurry up." I said and she immediately run of while I stood there pacing back and forth.

It had felt like a century had already passed while I paced back and forth when I finally decided to look around the corner to see if I could maybe spot Rachel. The second I stepped around the corner I found myself falling back almost getting stomped by a big black horse. "Watch where you're going!" The rider spoke harshly while petting the beast's mane trying to calm it. "I'm sorry." I whispered standing up from the ground. I could feel his eyes on me while I did my best to dust off. At that moment Rachel came around the corner and before the stranger could say anything else we were on out way.

The moment we stepped foot on the yard I knew we were in trouble. Billy, Jacob, Sue, Leah and Seth were sitting there waiting for us. "Where were you?" Billy yelled angrily. "I needed a new textbook and I asked Bella to take me." Rachel spoke softly looking at the ground. "Oh that's all' right then." Jacob's voice dripped sarcasm. "You know you're not allowed to leave the house." Billy spoke glaring at me. "Every step you take disgraces my family's name." He continued. "You're just like your mother. Trying everything you can to put more shame on our name." He yelled racing his hand to slap me. Surprisingly the blow never came. "You don't want to mark her before the wedding." He warned his father while stopping him from slapping me. Billy was silent for a minute. "You'll right. She won't be my burden for much longer." He whispered before going in the house. "I'm sorry." Rachel whispered to me when everyone else had followed Billy. "I have to finish ironing." I whispered before going to the kitchen.

I had completely forgotten about the bag until it was finally late at night and I was getting ready to sleep. When I saw it sitting on the floor my blood run cold, I hesitated for a minute not wanting to pick it up. In all the seventeen years of my life I had never gone to a wedding so getting this dress was completely unexpected. I dreaded the meaning of it. I finally gathered enough courage to grab the bag and open it. My eyes filling with tears at the site of the white dress laying inside it. I did my best to muffle my sobs with my hand but I was fully and truly reconcilable. It was mocking me telling me what I really didn't want to admit but I knew was a done deal. As Billy said I wouldn't be his burden for much longer.

**Author's note; **

What I write just comes to me so I have no idea whether it's real or not. Anyway, I hope you like it. Review, put me on author alert and put "BELLA" on story alert and I PROMISE send you a TEASER tomorrow. Who knows it might even be STEAMY, although I think we have some time until then.

Love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note; **

Hello again. I'm awfully sorry for being late but one of my professors surprised me with a last minute essay and I couldn't update last night, hopefully everyone is still with me. By the way I noticed I have readers from Turkey so once again what I write is fiction I've never been to Turkey( though I really want to go) and I don't know what life is like there. Just to be clear and avoid any future misunderstandings (and this is goes for everybody) I don't mean to offend anyone I'm just writing what comes to me, if you ever for any reason feel that anything I wrote is offensive please let me know so I can apologize and take it of the story. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this cause there most likely won't be an update for a couple of weeks because I'll be spending Christmas break at my lovely but lifeless and internetless village. I promise to have a couple of chapters written by the next time you'll hear (or rather read) from me. For those interested I haven't completely forgotten my other story "Can Dreams Come True?" I just sort of lost my way; there will be an update after Christmas break. **By the way I need Betas. **Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot (which was inspired by "Sila"); all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three.**

When the day of the wedding arrived I didn't want to leave the comfort my familiar quilt supplied but I knew I had to get breakfast ready. So I quickly got up deciding to act as if it was just a day like any other. Unfortunately I didn't put much thought in my plan, having forgotten everybody else. Their impatience made me anxious. Their excitement made me fearful. And their joy brought me grief. I couldn't pretend today was like any other day, because deep down I knew that today my life as I knew it would come to an end and as far away from perfect as it was I was used to it and knew what to expect. So the total unknown I was facing was chilling me to the bones.

A little before noon everyone was ready and waiting for the instruments to come and take the bride so we could go to Aga's house where the wedding would take place. I had spaced out, trying to imagine what would be happening at the wedding, when everyone else stood up and walked towards the door. Finally hearing the instruments myself, I hurriedly followed behind them. I had never seen so many people all at once and remained a safe distance away from the open doorway. Everyone was singing and praying and giving wishes to Leah, Jacob, Billy, Sue, Seth and Rachel while they smiled and thanked them for their kindness. Soon Leah was helped on top of a donkey. "Bella." Billy hissed loud enough for only me to hear while grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards another, careful not to let anyone get suspicious.

I trembled in fear all the way to the Aga's house, the animal feeling unstable under me making me nauseous. When we finally reached our destination I was tempted to jump of it and kiss the earth, but refrained from it not knowing whether it was appropriate or not. I was pulled from my thoughts at the feel of two strong arms grabbing my waist and putting me down to the ground. My eyes widened and jerked up to lock with a pair of vibrant green orbs. I quickly ducked my head whispering a thank you not wanting to be rude. Thankfully Rachel took me by the hands seconds later so we could go and sit on one of the tables lined up. I looked around feeling overwhelmed, there were so many people here, sitting and talking and eating and drinking. All of them seemed so certain of their actions and words, even Rachel seemed at ease. I finally decided to just stay where I was and maybe follow Rachel's lead. I prayed I could get through this day.

_I remember being transfixed by the dancers twirling around in their colorful attire when the moment that would change my life forever arrived. I was just a young uneducated girl who lived a sheltered life and had no idea what was taking place being used as a means to a cause… _

"Come cousin I want to speak with you for a moment." Jacob's voice broke me from my trance. I immediately rose from my seat though hesitantly. I had no idea what he could possibly want to speak to me about. Around us the celebrations continued while we disappeared inside the house. I didn't feel comfortable entering a stranger's house but I had no choice but to follow Jacob without questions. Finally we reached what seemed to be a study and Jacob closed the door behind us. I hesitantly stood by the door not knowing what I was supposed to do. "Come." Jacob ordered while pulling me by the wrist to the desk. "Sit down." He barked pushing me to the chair. "Now we're going to teach you how to sign." He spoke as if to a child. I didn't understand what was happening and my lack of action seemed to anger me for he put a pen in my hand and while keeping his hand over mine brought it to the piece of paper on he desk. "There you go." He mocked when he finally let me go. "Congratulations, you just got married." He said with a sinister smile on his face before turning around and leaving. I just stood there shocked for a moment before what just happened settled in and sobs racked my body.

_My cousin had pretty much used my life as credit to buy his life and that of his love. If only we knew what was down the road for both of us…_

**Author's note;**

Is it possible that my mind has a mind of its own? Cause that had so not ever crossed my mind. I know it is sort but I'm tired. Please review. Reviews= happy Kate+ more chapters. Reviewers will always be rewarded whether it be teasers or other povs or surprises. Thank you for reading.

Love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note;**

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! First of all for anyone who was bombard by "New chapter Alerts", I am so sorry my ocd just took over. On another notice updates will be coming once a week from now on because: a)it's the end of my first semester and I need to study extra, b)while I was walking to school one cold winter morning last year I had this vision of sorts and it's been bothering me ever since so I've decided to finally put it on paper and c)these ideas for new stories have been running through my mind and won't let me sleep so check out the summaries and vote on the poll I put up. Anyway back to the story, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot and that was inspired by "Sila", all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Four.**

I don't know how long I had sat in that room sobbing when all of a sudden Billy charged in the room startling me. Before I had a chance to realize what was happening he pulled me up by the arm and dragged me through a hallway, up a flight of stairs and down another hallway where he finally opened a door and pushed me in the room with such force I lost my balance and ended up sprawled on a lush carpet. Looking around I noticed we were in a bedroom.

"What do you think you are doing sitting in that room sobbing?" Billy yelled at me grabbing my chin. "You're married now. Get over it and you better not cause me any more shame." He spit in my face causing the tears to reappear. "You and your crying." He growled in disgust before storming out of the room leaving me to once again cry for the turn my life had taken.

The celebrations had finally stopped and I found myself pacing up and down the room. From what I had observed back at the Black's house a husband and wife shared a room and I found my self trembling at the idea of sharing a room with a complete stranger. I paced like that getting more anxious with each step when suddenly the door opened making me freeze where I stood.

The man who helped me off the donkey earlier entered closing the door behind him. We stood there looking at each other until he finally spoke. "Do you need the bathroom?" he asked gesturing to a door on the wall across from me. I quickly shook my head and he nodded before going in himself.

When he exited the bathroom half an hour later I was still standing where he left me. As soon as I noticed him I averted my gaze. He was clad in only a towel and still wet from the shower he obviously took. From the corner of my eye I could see him walk towards me and immediately became confused. "Still don't need to use the bathroom?" He asked standing in front of me now. I nodded keeping my eyes on the floor. I jumped when I felt his finger on my chin pulling my face up. His faced dipped down to mine and I felt his lip on mine. I panicked not understanding what was happening. His lips were soft and warm on mine and when they started moving I felt an unfamiliar feeling push through the panic. I found my lips hesitantly moving in sync with his. Suddenly he pulled his lips away from mine. "So beautiful." He whispered caressing my check before bringing his lips back to mine.

When he wrapped his hands around me and started walking me backwards towards the bed I once again became confused. My feet soon hit it and he slowly lowered me on it his lips never leaving mine. My panic returned when he ground his hips to mine and I felt something hard. But I was distracted by his tongue entering my mouth. I was becoming more confused and more confused by the minute. His actions didn't make sense to me. I jumped, suddenly feeling the skin of his naked legs on mine and his hand inching its way up my thigh. Panicked I pulled my mouth away from his causing him to sit up confused. I quickly pulled my legs from under him while pushing myself against the headboard.

We stood there looking at each other. Me hugging my knees and him kneeling in front of me. I watched as the confusion in his eyes slowly turned to realization before he jumped to his feet and hurrying to the bathroom. When he reemerged he was fully clothed and with a final glance at me he left out the door leaving me scared and confused.

**Author's note;**

Can you say hot? Ok, they didn't really have sex but it was still hot in my mind.

Alright whoever reviews is getting a peak in wet, towel clad Edward's thoughts. So please take a minute to review I'm sure you don't want to miss it now and wait till this story is over and I put up the outtakes.

Love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note;**

I'm sorry for the wait I hope you guys are still here. Here's Chapter Five.

**Disclaimer;**

I own nothing but the plot, which was inspired by the Turkish Series "Sila".

**Chapter Five. (Edward's POV)**

I kept bringing my palm down on the door till it was finally pulled open by none other than my father. "Edward? What are you doing here?" My Father inquired confused.

"Who is it Carlisle?" My Mother's voice came from behind my Father.

"I need some answers." I spoke trying to keep my anger in check.

"Is that Edward? What is he doing here?" My Mother once again asked my Father.

"Go back to bed Esme I can handle it." My Father spoke to my Mother before opening the door wider. "Come in." he ordered.

Once we were seated on the patio my Father turned to me wanting me to explain what had happened. 'She's not ready." My voice was firm.

"What do you mean she's not ready? As far as I know she is seventeen, more than ready to be a wife and hopefully give you an heir." Father's voice was just as firm as mine. "And you need an heir Edward. How many times must we…"

I knew what was coming so I quickly cut him off. "Can you stop being an Aga for a second and be my Father?" My voice was louder than it should have been but I was loosing my patience.

"I'm always your Father Edward." Father's voice was softer this time having finally taken notice of my anguish.

"She panicked Carlisle." I whispered looking at him. "She was probably panicked from the minute I entered the room but I didn't notice till the last moment." I said rubbing my face. "Didn't they prepare her for what was to happen?" I questioned looking at him.

"It was their choice whether or not to prepare her Edward." Father explained.

"Still, who sends their niece to her wedding night without any sort of knowledge of what will be expected of her?" I asked angered.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what _you_ are going to do now." Father said.

"I can't do it. You didn't see the look in her eyes she was completely terrified." I tried to reason with him.

"Our people are going to expect proof tomorrow Edward and an heir in the next year. You can't postpone it forever." Father argued.

"I know." I whispered desperately looking at him for some sort of advice.

"You are a good man Edward. I'm sure you can be a good husband to Bella." Father said before rising from his seat and walking towards the house. "Go back home, make sure she feels comfortable and safe."

**Author's note;**

I hope you all liked Chapter Five please **review **and I'll PM you with a small surprise.

Love you all,

Kate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
